Helen: Extended
by misto-shadow
Summary: She was their Helen and the world was her Troy. Fax. Continued for Eighthnote!


Uh, I'm back. XD This is a continuation of Eighthnote's Maximum Ride drabble, Helen. I included it so there wouldn't be any confusion, but go read her drabbles if you haven't already, yes? They are wonderful. :)

**.x.**

**.x.x.x.**

**.x.**

Helen

Itex caught her first. And one by one government after terrorist organization after corporation stole her away, leaving destruction in their wake.

Entire cities were burned, bombed, destroyed. Countries fell in desperate attempts to possess her. Everyone wanted her – she was created to be the ultimate weapon.

To them, power was beauty and she was a work of art. Men marched to war and innocent people died by the thousands in her name.

She could only watch with broken eyes, unable to intervene, to stop the events already in motion.

She was their Helen and the world was her Troy.

**.x.**

**.x.x.x.**

**.x.**

Five years were gone, and they would never come back. Max collapsed on a cracked slab of walling that had previously existed twenty stories above the ground. She stared around at the smoking remains of a city.

It was all gone. She traced the cracks on the chunk of wall, dreaming of distant times. When she had a family. She wondered where they had gone. What happened to her Flock? They kept reappearing after she had been caught the first time; they kept trying to get her back for almost a year. But…after the worst defeat, after they lost Total in a building collapse, they never came back.

Max didn't bother to move when several soldiers appeared, guns in hand and their entire bodies covered in black armoring. The largest of the group jabbed her with his gun.

"Get up Maximum Ride, you belong to us now." He shoved her again.

"I'm done. Fill me up with those bullets guys, 'cause I'm done. I'm not being dragged from one insane world domination plan to the next anymore." She rolled over so her back was facing the soldiers and closed her eyes.

She'd probably have to wait until they contacted their superiors, or beat her senseless and then contacted their superiors, whichever. And then she could die, and maybe go home to her Flock. Wherever she went, it would be better than here.

A heavy black boot came down on the wall beside her head, and the soldier that had spoke to her the first time leaned over so his helmeted head was just above hers.

"Sorry Max, but you can't die until we finish what we started." He pushed back the bullet proof glass covering his eyes and nose. "You wanna come with us now?"

She finally looked up at the irritating man, and after her split second of confusion her eyes misted over. She took the hand that was offered, and the soldier helped her stand. Max glanced around at the other soldiers, and each one had lifted their visor.

It was her Flock. Her Family.

"Where have you been all this time? I thought…" She buried her face in the armor covered shoulder of her best wingman. Her Fang.

He dropped the gun he had and wrapped his arms around her shrunken form, withered from horrible treatment and lack of food. The most recent captors of the Great Maximum Ride obviously didn't realize she was still a body that needed nourishment to survive. They only worried about the weapon.

"We're going to turn this around, Max. There's not a lot of world left to save, but we won't turn our backs on our last chance."

The rest of her Flock was gathered around now, their armored arms all wrapping around her in a massive group hug. She couldn't stop crying. When they pulled away she looked around again, their eyes wrinkled with smiles she didn't to see to remember now.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Fang looped one arm around her waist and they all walked together back to an armored van.

The two rows of back seats had been removed, leaving a large trunk area to pile into. Fang pulled her up beside him and she leaned on his shoulder, her eyes tired. After so long, she could finally let herself sleep in safe company. She hardly noticed the potholes and lumps in the wrecked road they were traveling as she fell asleep.

She dreamed that she was Helen, and Troy had been burned down to nothing. But through the ashes there was her Menelaus, dark and wonderful with his great black wings come to finally take her home.

**.x.**

**.x.x.x.**

**.x.**

Yeah…I tried. XD I hope you liked it, Eighthnote!!

For those of you who do not get the end, follow the link I have on my profile about Helen of Troy. And I'm not really sure if it's Menelaus or Menelaos, so whatever. XP I could perhaps keep writing this, I'm not really sure. I kind of want to...but I think I'll wait for some feedback before I do anything.

Mistoffelees Shadow


End file.
